


Snapshots [The Soundtrack]

by SilkCut



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Multi, fan mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkCut/pseuds/SilkCut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The list of songs which accompany each piece for my xxxHoLic fanfiction series, <i>Snapshots</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots [The Soundtrack]

**Author's Note:**

> Includes pictures and select lyrics. Clicking each snapshot will take you to the story linked. The last one is unavailable since I have yet to write and publish it. Download link at the end.

 

 

 

**xXx**

 

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4518678)

by Ourselves the Elves

 

_An oath of silence my feelings swore to_

_Not to be spoken of again_

_But I like to think you too keep quiet_

_I'll never shout it out to the world_

 

_That I feel a certain way_

_But I don't want things to change_

 

_I swore to the heavens_

_I swore to the sea_

_I swore that I'd make you stay with me_

 

_An oath of silence I swear to myself_

_It makes me all the more confused_

_A picture perfect agreement_

_I wasn't sure you understood_

 

_That I feel a certain way_

_But I don't want things to change_

 

_I swore to the heavens_

_I swore to the sea_

_I swore that I'd make you stay with me_

_I swore to the mountains_

_I swore to the trees_

_I swore that I'd set you free_

 

 

**xXx**

 

 

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4518834)

by Of Monsters and Men 

 

_Maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away_

_Maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it_

_Maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person_

_Baby I know_

 

_And these fingertips will never run through your skin_

_And those bright blue eyes can only meet mine_

_Across a room filled with people that are less important than you_

_Because you, love, love, love when you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love when you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love when you know I can't love you_

  
  


**xXx**

 

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4518924)

 by Death Cab for Cutie

_Burn it down till the embers smoke on the ground_

_And start new when your heart is an empty room_

_With walls of the deepest blue_

 

_Home's face, how it ages when you're away_

_Spring blooms and you find the love that's true_

_But you don't know what now to do_

_'Cause the chase is all you know_

_And she stopped running months ago_

 

_And all you see is where else you could be_

_When you're at home and out on the street_

_Are so many possibilities to not be alone_

 

_The flames and smoke climbed out of every window_

_And disappeared with everything that you held dear_

_But you shed not a single tear_

_For the things that you didn't need_

_Cause you knew you were finally free_

  
 

**xXx**

 

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4518942)

by The Cardigans

 

_I didn't really know what to call you, you didn't know me at all_

_But I was happy to explain_

_I never really knew how to move you_

_So I tried to intrude through the little holes in your veins and I saw you_

 

_But thats not an invitation, thats all I get_

_If this is communication I disconnect_

_I've seen you, I know you but I don't know how to connect so I disconnect_

 

_You always seem to know where to find me and I'm still here behind you_

_In the corner of your eye_

_I'll never really learn how to love you_

_But I know that I love you through the hole in the sky where I see you_

 

 

**xXx**

 

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4571892)

by Layla

 

_You got eyes so azure_

_You got blood orange skin_

_And there's a spark in your center that's piercing me in_

_I got a night-time shudder and a lion within_

_I got a brain-tricked hunger and you're pulling me in_

  
_You got a downtown fire, like a shot in the dark_

_You got a mad beamin' on you and a hot wide eyed spark_

_I got a body of wonder and an emerald mind_

_I'm on a luminous heavy to put gold in my eyes_

 

_High above the smokestacks_

_Throwin' my soul, throwin' my soul_

_Quiet in jet black_

_Hoping I will carry you (carry you)_

_Above the smokestacks_

_Throwin' my soul, throwin' my soul_

_Takin' our minds back_

_Hopin' I will carry you (carry you)_

_Carry you home_

_Carry you, carry you home_

_Carry you, carry you home_

 

 

**xXx**

 

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4550508)

by Snow Patrol

 

_Tell me that you wanna dance_

_I wanna feel your pulse on mine_

_Just treat me like a stolen glance_

_To yourself_

 

_A dark shape on a golden floor_

_A sleeping planet with a molten core_

_From above we'd cut a slow eight shape_

_And much more_

 

_I'm a peasant in your princess arms_

_Penniless with only charm_

_As we're leveled by the low_

_Hot lights and disarmed_

 

_I'm not afraid of anything_

_Even time_

_It'll eke away at everything_

_But we'll be fine_

 

 

**xXx**

 

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4518810)

by Bastille

 

_Things we lost to the flame_  
_Things we'll never see again_  
_All that we've amassed_  
_Sits before us, shattered into ash_

_These are the things, the things we lost_  
_The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire_  
_These are the things, the things we lost_  
_The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire_

_We sat and made a list_  
_Of all the things that we have_  
_Down the backs of table tops_  
_Ticket stubs and your diaries_

_I read them all one day_

_When loneliness came and you were away_  
_Oh they told me nothing new,_  
_But I love to read the words you used_

_These are the things, the things we lost_

_The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire_  
_These are the things, the things we lost_  
_The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire_

_I was the match and you were the rock_  
_Maybe we started this fire_  
_We sat apart and watched_  
_All we had burned on the pyre_

_(You said) we were born with nothing_  
_And we sure as hell have nothing now_  
_(You said) we were born with nothing_  
_And we sure as hell have nothing now_

  
  
by The Pierces

_We'd be so less fragile if we're made from metal_  
_And our hearts from iron and our minds from steel_  
_If we built an armor for our tender bodies_  
_Could we love each other? Would we strive to feel?_

_And you want three wishes_  
_One to fly the heavens, one to swim like fishes_  
_And then one you're saving for a rainy day_  
_If your lover ever takes her love away_

_You say you want to know her like a lover_  
_And undo her damage, she'll be new again_  
_Soon you'll find that if you try to save her_  
_It will renew her anger, you will never win_

_And you want three wishes_  
_You want never bitter and all delicious_  
_And then one you're saving for a rainy day_  
_If your lover ever takes her love away_

_You want three wishes_  
_One to fly the heavens, one to swim like fishes_  
_You want never bitter and all delicious_  
_And a clean conscience and all its blisses_

 

 

by Coldplay

 

_What if there was no lie_  
_Nothing wrong, nothing right_  
_What if there was no time_  
_And no reason, or rhyme_  
_What if you should decide_  
_That you don't want me there by your side_  
_That you don't want me there in your life_

_What if I got it wrong_  
_And no poem or song_  
_Could put right what I got wrong_  
_Or make you feel I belong_

_What if you should decide_  
_That you don't want me there by your side_  
_That you don't want me there in you life_

_Oooooooh that's right_  
_Let's take a breath try to put it aside_  
_Ooooooh that's right_  
_How can you know it if you don't even try_  
_Ooooooh that's right_

_Every step that you take_  
_Could be your biggest mistake_  
_It could bend or it could break_  
_That's the risk that you take_  
  
 

**xXx**

 

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5633581)

by Dido

 

_I didn't hear you leave_

_I wonder, how am I still here?_

_And I don't wanna move a thing_

_I_ _t might change my memory_

 

_Oh, I am what I am_

_I_ _'ll do what I want, but I can't hide_

_And I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

 

_And I won't leave and I can't hide, I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I don't wanna call my friends_

_For they might wake me from this dream_

_And I can't leave this bed_

_Risk forgetting all that's been_

 

_Oh, I am what I am_

_I'll do what I want, but I can't hide_

_And I won't go, I won't sleep, and I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

 

**xXx**

 

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5825149)

by Audioslave

 

_Someone falls to pieces, sleeping all alone_  
_Someone kills the pain, spinning in the silence_  
_To finally drift away_

_Someone gets excited_  
_In a chapel yard and catches a bouquet_  
_Another lays a dozen, white roses on a grave_

_Yeah and to be yourself is all that you can do_  
_Hey, to be yourself is all that you can do_

_Someone finds salvation in everyone, another only pain_  
_Someone tries to hide himself, down inside himself he prays_  
_Someone swears his true love until the end of time_  
_Another runs away, separate or united, healthy or insane_

 

 

by The XX

 

_Fiction, when we're not together_  
_Mistaken for a vision, something of my own creation_  
_I wake up alone, with only daylight between us_  
_Last night the world was beneath us, tonight comes, dear love_  
_Were we torn apart by the break of day?_  
_You're more than I can believe, whatever come my way_

_Fiction, when we're not together_  
_Mistaken for a vision, something of my own creation_  
_Come real love, why do I refuse you?_  
_'Cause if my fear's right, I risk to lose you_  
_And if I just might wake up alone_  
_Bring on the night_

_Fiction, when we're not together_  
_Mistaken for a vision, something of my own creation_  
_Any certainties, how am I to tell?_  
_I know your face all too well, still I wake up alone_

_Fiction, when we're not together_

 

  
  
by Daughter  
 

_Shadows settle on the place that you left._  
_Our minds are troubled by the emptiness._  
_Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time._  
_From the perfect start to the finish line._

  
_And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones._  
_'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs._  
_Setting fire to our insides for fun_  
_Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_  
_The lovers that went wrong._

  
_We are the reckless,_  
_We are the wild youth_  
_Chasing visions of our futures_  
_One day we'll reveal the truth_  
_That one will die before he gets there._

  
_And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones._  
_'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone._  
_We're setting fire to our insides for fun._  
_Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home,_  
_It was a flood that wrecked this..._  
_... and you caused it..._  
_... and you caused it..._  
_... and you caused it..._

  
_Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,_  
_I'm a lifeless face that you'll soon forget,_  
_My eyes are damp from the words you left,_  
_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._  
_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

  
_And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,_  
_'Cause most of us are bitter over someone._  
_Setting fire to our insides for fun,_  
_To distract our hearts from ever missing them._  
_But I'm forever missing him._

 

**BONUS TRACK:** _"Gamble Everything For Love"_ by Ben Lee

 

_Gamble everything for love_  
_Gamble everything_  
_Put it in a place you keep what you need_  
_You can gamble everything for love if you're free_  
_You gotta gamble everything for love_  
  
_Baby are you cold?_  
_Are you cold baby I could wrap you up_  
_Wrap you up in my love_  
_If you wanna you can gamble everything for love_  
_If you wanna you can gamble everything for love_  
  
_Tell me are you feeling lost? have you crossed_  
_Into places that you never knew to get through?_  
_Tell me are you gonna cry all night?_  
_Tell me the truth and ill tell you the truth_  
_If you gamble everything for love_  
_You're gonna be alright_  
_Alright_  
  
_Make a list of things you need_  
_Leave it empty_  
_Except for number one - write love,_  
_Gamble everything_  
_Keep it under lock and key_  
_If you wanna you can gamble everything for love_  
  
_Love me with an open heart_  
_Tell me anything_  
_We can find a place to start to gamble everything_  
_We can set this thing apart_  
_Cos were gonna_  
_Gonna gamble everything for love_  
  
_Tell me do you lose your way each day?_  
_Are there people you don't recognize?_  
_Do they lie?_  
_Tell me do they make you feel too real?_  
_Tell me the truth and ill tell you the truth_  
_If you gamble everything for love_  
_You're gonna be alright_  
_Alright_  
  
_You can go your own way_  
_You can go your own way_  
_You gotta go your own way_  
_If you gamble everything for love_  
_If you gamble everything for love_  
  
_Gamble everything for love_  
_Gamble everything_  
_Put it in a place you keep what you need_  
_You can gamble everything for love if you're free_  
_You gotta gamble everything for love_  
  
_Tell me are you getting hurt?_  
_Is it worth it?_  
_Tell me are the people strange?_  
_Do they change?_  
_Tell me are you letting go?_  
_Do you know?_  
_If you gamble everything for love_  
_If you gamble everything for love_  
_If you gamble everything for love_  
_You're gonna be alright_  
_Alright_

 

**xXx**

 

  


by Hidden Citizens

 

_Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands_  
_Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me_  
_And we tumble to the ground and then you say_

_I think we're alone now,_  
_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_  
_I think we're alone now,_  
_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

 

 

  
by Brad Caleb Kane

 

_You change in front of me_  
_Your eyes get darker every day_  
_It happens quietly_  
_Your focus slowly burns away_  
  
_And if you let me hear_  
_The things you seem to wanna say_  
_Though I am late, I will wait to go_  
_Until I know you're somewhere safe_  
  
_And even if you chose_  
_To lock yourself away_  
_If I listen close_  
_I can almost hear you say_  
  
_Once I was real_  
_Once I was somebody's child_  
_Once I could feel_  
_Some feeling once in a while_  
  
_Once I was here_  
_Once I was somebody's friend_  
_Once I appear_  
_I will be real once again_  
  
_You're falling into it_  
_An inescapable release_  
_Or something intimate_  
_Between the you that no one sees_  
  
_Is there a way inside?_  
_You only hide from enemies_  
_'Cause I'll wait_  
_I'm afraid you won't get rid of me so easily_

 

 

by Laura Marling

 

_There lies a man of my heart_  
_A fine and complete work of art_  
_Here, I his woman, his home and his heart_  
_And proud to be playing that part_  
_And proud to be playing that part_

_Rest in the bed of my bones_  
_All that I want is a home_  
_And all you can do is promise me bold_  
_That you won't let me grow dark or cold_  
_As long as we both shall live_

_The sirens come_  
_Feel your call as a sound_  
_As I believe in you_

_The first deal's the hardest, I'm sure_  
_Where our shadows come to the shore_  
_Know that it's you and I till the end_  
_And all I want from life is to hold your hand_

_All that I have are these bones_  
_And all that I want is a home_  
_And all you can do is promise me bold_  
_That you won't let me grow dark or cold_  
_As long as we both shall live_

 

**xXx**

 

 

[[ DOWNLOAD THE SOUNDTRACK HERE ]](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sli5iapizlj490c/SSxxx303.rar)


End file.
